The present application relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing content or data to users of electronic devices in a way that provides an intuitive interface for users to view and/or access the content or data.
Conventional electronic devices may provide a variety of information to users in the form of, for example, status indicators (e.g., icons) provided on a “home-page” screen. Often these home-page screens become cluttered as the amount of information, and the number of status indicators provided, increases, potentially confusing users of the devices.
Accordingly, the embodiments herein may provide an improved system and method for providing content, or data, to users of electronic devices.